Fantasyland (Disneyland Park)
Fantasyland is one of the themed lands at Disneyland Park at the Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California. Fantasyland at the original Disneyland features a central courtyard dominated by King Arthur's Carrousel, in front of which sits a sword in an anvil; several times each day a costumed Merlin helps a child pull the sword from it. Walt Disney once said, "What youngster has not dreamed of flying with Peter Pan over moonlit London, or tumbling into Alice's nonsensical Wonderland? In Fantasyland, these classic stories of everyone's youth have become realities for youngsters - of all ages - to participate in." In 1983, Fantasyland received a major facelift (dubbed "New Fantasyland") and the attraction facades changed from a Renaissance motif to a fantasy mock-up of a Bavarian village. Fantasyland's main entrance is through Sleeping Beauty Castle. The entrance also contains a separate walk-through attraction that opened in 1957 but was closed from 2001-2008 for security concerns after the September 11, 2001, attacks. The new attraction re-opened in May of 2008. The plaque in the castle courtyard marks the spot where the Disneyland Time Capsule is buried. Sealed on the 40th anniversary of the park, it contains different things from Disney parks history. It is scheduled to open on July 17, 2035, Disneyland's 80th anniversary which is 40 more years after it was first sealed. The "Fantasy in the Sky Fireworks" show was introduced in 1956, but Tinker Bell's first flight wasn't until 1961. The first Tinker Bell was Tiny Kline, a former circus aerialist. Attractions and entertainment *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Casey Jr. Circus Train'' *''Dumbo the Flying Elephant'' *Fantasy Faire **Royal Hall *Fantasyland Theatre ** Mickey and the Magical Map *''It's a Small World'' *''King Arthur Carrousel'' *''Mad Tea Party'' *''Matterhorn Bobsleds'' *''Mr. Toad's Wild Ride'' *''Peter Pan's Flight'' *''Pinocchio's Daring Journey'' *Pixie Hollow *''Sleeping Beauty Castle'' **Sleeping Beauty Castle Walkthrough **Snow White's Grotto *''Snow White's Scary Adventures'' *''Storybook Land Canal Boats'' Restaurants *Troubador Tavern *Village Haus Restaurant * Edleweiss Snacks * Maurice's Treats Shopping *Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique *The Castle Heraldry Shop * Fairy Tale Treasures *Fantasy Faire Gifts *"it's a small world" Toy Shop *Le Petit Chalet *The Mad Hatter * Stromboli's Wagon Former attractions and entertainment *Ariel's Grotto in Tritons Garden (1996-2006) *The Chicken of the Sea Pirate Ship and Restaurant (1955-1982) *Disney Afternoon Avenue, featuring Disney Afternoon Characters (1991-1993) **Baloo's Dressing Room **Motor Boat Cruise to Gummi Glen **Rescue Rangers Raceway *Fantasyland Autopia (1956-1999) *Fantasyland Depot (1955-1993, re-themed as Toon Town Depot) *Fantasy Faire **Royal Theatre *Mickey Mouse Club Circus (1955-1956) **Kellers Jungle Killers (1956) *Mickey Mouse Club Theater (1955-1982, re-themed as Pinocchio's Daring Journey) *Midget Autopia (1957-1966) *Motor Boat Cruise (1957-1993) *Skull Rock (1960-1982) *Skyway to Tomorrowland (1956-1994) *Sword in the Stone Ceremony (1983-2006) * Fantasia Gardens (1993-2006) *Fantasyland Theatre **"Plane Crazy" Stage Show (1991) **Beauty and the Beast (1992-1995) **The Spirit of Pocahontas (1995-1997) **Disney's Animazement - The Musical (1998-2001) **Mickey's Detective School (2002-2003) **Snow White: An Enchanting Musical (2004-2006) **Disney Princess Fantasy Faire (2006-2013) Category:Fantasyland (Disneyland Park) Category:Themed lands in Disneyland Park Category:Themed lands Category:Fantasyland